The Boy and the Red Head
by Beccab713
Summary: Rose and Scorpius fic :D Read to find out! I don't own Harry Potter!


He was that little blonde boy sitting alone on the train. His face was turned towards the window, his eyes distant. She'd known him; their parents had gone to school together, but hadn't gotten along very well. His father had sent him to a distant school, Durmstrang, but after reconsidering he decided it was best for his only son to go to Hogwarts with other Witches and Wizards his age.

She figured that he wasn't very nice, but then again, neither was she. She wrapped her long, slender fingers around the handle and pulled the compartment door open. He didn't look up, not even when she sat down. He'd been taught better. She asked him what his name was.

'Scorpius.' He replied. He turned slowly around to look at her. Her chestnut hair was wavy, and her blue eyes shone captivating in the bright morning light. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, as if sending her a mental message asking, 'And you?'

'Rose.' She replied. 'Rose Weasley'

From then on in they were no longer Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy: two complete strangers sitting on a train together. No, now they were Rose and Scorp: friends.

* * *

She always heard him before she saw him. Every morning he would come down the stairs from the fifth year Ravenclaw boys' dormitory and yawn so loud that she could hear it from the Common Room. His blonde hair was always a mess, and his grey eyes were always red with sleep.

'How'd you sleep?' She would always ask.

'Terribly.' He would always reply. It must've been hard on him, dealing with Insomnia, or so he says it is. Really, there was a certain red-head on his mind, keeping him further and further away from sleep as the minutes pass.

She would giggle and grab his arm, and he would prepare himself to be swept down to the Great Hall, so early that not even the professors were there. They would sit at the Ravenclaw table, and, while eating, discuss things. There was never anything particular that they talked about, it was always just something; something that was on their mind, something that they'd heard, something that they had to do.

It was one morning, though, that changed all mornings: the morning they discovered the kitchen. Every morning since then, they would sneak down to the kitchens in the mornings and ask the elves for things. There was a pale little table that sat in the corner of the room, and they would sit there every morning and talk, sipping their tea simultaneously.

* * *

Sixth year came, and as did many changes. The Tri-Wizard tournament came to Hogwarts, and Scorpius was the Champion from Hogwarts. Rose was there with her friend no matter what. They spend endless hours preparing, and, in a shocking twist, kissing.

Rose was surprised that one faithful night in the library by Scorpius' lips crashing down on hers. She didn't protest, considering she was thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

They pulled away as Scorpius was whisked away to his first challenge. Rose slowly walked up the bleachers, every one of her friends staring at her. She took her seat next to her obnoxious cousin, Albus, and watched as Scorpius entered the pit with the dragon. He fought bravely, using every spell Rose had taught him to try and stay alive in there. It was almost too hard for Rose to watch. Every time the dragon would swipe its massive claws at the poor boy, the audience let out a collective 'Oh' and Rose would gasp. In the end, though, it was Scorpius who defeated his dragon and obtained his egg, much to Rose's delight.

When all the eggs had been retrieved, Rose ran fast to the Champion's tent, wanting badly to see Scorpius.

'You did great out there.' A female voice said.

'Thank you.' Came Scorpius's voice, quickly, and Rose could hear footsteps coming towards her.

'You're not going anywhere.' The female said.

'I'd like to go out and see my girlfriend, thank you.' Scorpius said, in a demanding way.

'Girlfriend? Fine. Just don't hesitate to call if you break it off.' She said.

Scorpius walked out of the tent, looking agitated, until he saw Rose, that is. His face lit up and he hugged her.

'Did you hear all of that?' He asked he softly.

'I sure did.'

* * *

Seventh year came almost as soon as sixth year went by. The train ride was sad; everyone kept talking about how it was their last train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. Rose was an Optomist. She didn't like to think of the glass half empty, but as the glass half full. In this case, she didn't think of this as the 'last time they were ever going to ride the train to Hogwarts', she thought of it as the 'first time they were going to ride the train as Seventh years'.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was so caught up in remembering everything that he barely noticed what Rose was planning. It wasn't until one night in the Room of Requirement, the night Rose had told Scorpius her plan, that he truly began seeing her genius.

'Here's what's going to happen,' Rose had said, 'We're going to run. We're going to run, Scorpius, and never look back. We're of age now, both of us, so they wouldn't be able to find us. It would be perfect, just you and me. We could start a new life together and go by different names. Maybe go to France or America or something. We could live there in peace and not have to worry about our parents tracking our every move together or resenting us being involved. What do you say?'

Scorpius pondered this plan for quite some time before he agreed. What would be in it for him? _Well, _he thought, _I'll be with my Rose. That's all I've ever wanted._

So they set out one night. The day before they were both supposed to go back home for Christmas, they left. Some food, water, clothes and spell books was all they took with them on their journey. They spent weeks, maybe even months, hiding out before they snuck aboard a boat. It was headed for New York.

* * *

They spent the rest of their life in America, together.

**I don't own Harry Potter or the next generation. Please review :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
